This invention relates generally to fabrication of novelty or communicative display buttons and more particularly concerns an improved method for fabricating such buttons and improved buttons fabricated in accordance with the new method.
The art of button fabrication is a relatively mature art. Buttons used for campaign purposes, communicative purposes and novelty purposes are traditionally fabricated by the use of a multiple part button in which a plasticized display sheet is stretched or otherwise fastened across the front of a substantially planar circular button and fastened at the reverse side thereof by a second plate which mates with the backing plate for the button. A pin is then sometimes placed with a portion thereof in a peripheral annular groove in the button and a substantially diametrical shank pin portion extending beyond the button for the purpose of fastening to a garment. The shortcomings of such a method of manufacture and buttons resulting from such a fabrication method are many.
Among these shortcomings are the necessity for a large number of parts, and difficulties in assembly. Further, the buttons produced by this method are difficult to display. If they are to be arranged for sale, they must often be individually pinned to a display sheet or other suitable point of sale display material. In addition in the past it has been difficult to readily fabricate a communicative button in which the image forming surface was three dimensional with some features in relief.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages and shortcomings of the prior art by providing a button and a method of fabrication thereof in which the button has only two individual pieces. In addition the button is fabricated from a one piece outer shell which defines a peripheral groove for insertion of a button pin and in certain preferred embodiments provides an escapement notch for safe and easy fastening and unfastening of the button from a garment. Futhermore, the method of fabrication of the button naturally results in a readily available display material and button combination.